


Stupid French People

by colourscat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, France!AU, M/M, Schmoop, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourscat/pseuds/colourscat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is starting a cooking course in France, without speaking french at all.Which should not be a problem because in the school everyone speaks english. That is until he meets a gorgeous blue eyed stranger in a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid French People

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just fluff, it literally is fluff only. Sorry if my french is awful it is not my first language also if my spelling is bad I'm sorry.

Let’s set one thing straight. Dean can’t speak french, he’s tried, he really has, but it just seems impossible. It doesn’t mater anyway, everyone in the university speaks english, so it’s not really a problem for him. So Dean is not nervous, he has absolutely no reason to be nervous. He’s a fucking amazing chef-mind you-he’s really cute and he’ll probably make friends soon. Oh, wait he can’t, because he doesn’t speak french.

Okay, so maybe Dean’s a little nervous, but honestly who wouldn’t be, he’s in a different country, where they speak another language- okay yeah, maybe he has a little bit of a problem with the fact that he can’t speak french, so what sue him- he has every reason to be nervous.

So he decides to do the best thing he can do in a time of distress like this, go to a freakin’ bar (after getting to his dorm and shit, he’s not an idiot for god’s sake).  
And maybe the alcohol will help him to feel a bit less nervous about the whole ‘I’m in a different country and I can’t speak the language’ shit he has going on since like 2 months ago. And besides, how hard can it be finding a freakin’ bar in Paris?

…

Finding a bar in Paris is really fucking hard, he can’t find anything and he’s getting pissed off, after about an hour he finds a small pub in a street corner, it looks cozy and homey, and just what Dean needs right now. 

At the moment he arrives he can feel the warm air and smell of beer hit him in the face. He feels better already. That is until a fucking sex god walked up to him. He had dark messy hair, and holy shit his eyes were the bluest blue to ever blue.  
“Est-ce que tu as un plan? Je me suis perdu dans tes yeux.” The guy says with the sexiest deepest voice Dean’s ever heard. Sadly, Dean can’t understand a word he’s saying, so he just nods and says “yeah…” 

The guy was probably greeting him or some shit. The guy looks confused to say the least-and maybe a little bit hurt-at Dean’s reaction. So Dean gives up trying to understand and comes clean. He puts a hand on the extremely hot guy’s shoulder ans says. “Look dude, I can’t speak french” The guy looks even more confused. “Je ne speak… parle..? Francais?” Recognition flashed in the cute guy’s eyes and he blushed deeply. Which made Dean wonder, what the hell the guy had said. 

“Je suis trés désolé” The guy said and walked away. Dean was left alone and confused standing at the midle of a bar. He shook his head and sat down at the nearest booth.  
The curiosity was killing him there was no point denying it, he wanted to know the guy as stupid as it sounded, so he got a translation app and got to work.

….

“Est-ce que ton père a été un voleur? Parce qu'il a volé les étoiles du ciel pour les mettre dans tes yeux.” The guy turned around at the sound of Dean’s voice and looked very flustered, he was blushing and he looked absolutely adorable. 

Dean cleared his throat and said. “Je m’appelle Dean, et je pense que tu est le plus beaux homme j’ai vois” His accent was shit and he was pretty sure it most sound like something Tarzan would’ve said but still he was pretty sure the guy understood, because he was smiling a gorgeous smile and looking softly at Dean. “Bonjour Dean, je suis Castiel” Dean took his phone out and signaled the guy to use it. 

He started typing and looking unsure of himself he-Cas- said. “Hello Dean, I am Castiel, you are very pretty and I was thinking that you might maybe wanted to go for a beer with me?” His accent was awful and he was pretty sure Cas didn’t have an idea of what he just said but he smiled, and Cas smiled back. 

Cas gave the phone to Dean and smiled. Dean took the phone and started typing. “Il serait un plaisir, mais puis-je vous embrasser en premier?” Cas laughed and Dean started to worry, did he not want to? Did he read it wrong?

Suddenly a pair of lips where on his own and all worries washed away, kissing Cas was almost magical, everything was like it should be. He felt a tingling sensation going all through is body, soon it stopped being a shy-awkward first kiss and started being a fuck me sensless kind of kiss. And Dean was starting to get hard, and Cas was not helping the matters at all with his little humming and hands. 

After a while they separated and Cas laughed, and Dean started laughing too because, he just met the guy and he barley even knows him and they don’t even speak the same language and it was downright funny. So they laughed until their tummys hurt and everyone was looking at them as if they were high but maybe they where high on each other, as cheesy as it sounded. 

“I will take that as a yes” said Cas which surprised Dean, because what the hell? “Hey you can speak english you bastard!” Dean said with a teasing tone and a smile, because hey, if Cas spoke english they could maybe communicate. “Only a little bit. But I can understand it.” 

And that’s how they spend the night talking about everything and nothing, sometimes with the help of the crappy translation app Dean bought, and they walked holding hands which made Dean feel like a stupid 12 year old with a crush but he didn’t care because yeah, Cas made him feel like a stupid teenager with a crush and he was happy.

At the middle of his walk Cas stopped and pointed to the most beautiful sight Dean had ever seen. It was the Eiffel Tower glowing in the dark night and suddenly Dean felt the urge to kiss Cas again and never stop, so he did because, what the hell? He was young and happy and life was great and he would start going to those damn french courses and Cas would start to get better on his english and they where in the city of love after all. 

So Dean kissed Cas despite the fact that they barely new each other and that Cas had used the stupid “Do you have a map? Because I’m lost in your eyes” pick up line, and thought that maybe being in France wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
